Prior art systems for measuring an electromagnetic field radiated by an electrical component of an electronic circuit comprise:                a unit for measuring electrical energy independent of the electronic circuit, and        a transducer connected to the measuring unit and adapted to convert the electromagnetic field radiated by the electrical component into electrical energy measured by the measuring unit.        
In prior art systems, the transducer is independent of the electronic circuit and must be placed manually in the vicinity of the place on the electronic circuit where the electromagnetic radiation is to be measured. However, the spatial resolution of measurements made using prior art systems is less than perfect, among other things because of inaccurate positioning of the transducer relative to the electronic circuit.